


Grace

by kethni



Series: Trinity Chronicles [5]
Category: American Gothic (TV 1995)
Genre: Betrayal, College, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: There was, she knew, always a cost. She only asked that she be told the cost and allowed to make an informed choice about paying it.
Relationships: Lucas Buck/Selena Coombs, Selena Coombs/Original Male Character
Series: Trinity Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Grace

Selena hadn’t seen so many people in her entire life. It was a little disorienting, truth be told. But she was resolved not to let it upset her. It was just another challenge, and her life had been full of those already.

She had arrived the day before and spent most of the time moving into the tiny little apartment off-campus that she had rented. It was self-indulgent maybe, but Selena valued her privacy more than her free time. She’d already found a little job at the weekends which would pay enough to bridge the gap between the money that Sheriff Buck had given her for expenses and the cost of the apartment. There was something satisfying about that. About working and paying towards the costs.

Selena had not been raised having things handed to her. There was, she knew, always a cost. She only asked that she be told the cost and allowed to make an informed choice about paying it.

She spent a little while walking the campus. It was bigger than the whole of Trinity. Well, the main town at least. Everywhere she looked she saw unfamiliar faces. Even the clothes were different. She knew from some of the looks that she got that she was not fashionable. That was fine. Fashion was fleeting and frequently ridiculous. Selena was more interested in being stylish. The other looks she got were ones clearly approving of that choice.

Not that Selena was fishing for admiration or compliments. They were pretty and they were cheap. Boys were not on her mind. If they had been then she could have stayed in Trinity. Well, maybe not. But she could have certainly gone somewhere else.

She was exploring the stores and restaurants just off-campus when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned. Not anxious, only curious. Maybe it was unsurprising that something would catch her attention. After a lifetime in the familiar confines of Trinity every corner was a new experience.

Selena tapped her foot as she scanned the pretty trees and the gleaming road. The traffic was sparse in the middle of the day. She could easily hear the chatter of birds in the trees. She looked up as a raven cawed and flew overhead.

She shivered although the day was warm and walked on. 

***

Selena travelled light. Truth be told she didn’t have much to bring her with in the first place. That was fine. She picked up a few trinkets from the thrift shop, enjoying being anonymous and ignored. In Trinity she would have caught glances and the occasional whisper. She was the preacher’s daughter whose momma died tragically. The stuck-up girl who refused to put out. The slattern banging Deputy Buck.

Or not. Well, she wasn’t getting herself too worried about that. This was the start of the rest of her life, far away from Trinity.

‘’Scuse me,’ a boy muttered, pushing past her. He was taller than she was but not tall with round shoulders and fluffy brown hair that was already in retreat.

‘Watch where you’re going, Ben!’ the girl with him snapped. She threw Selena a look like Selena had been the one in the wrong.

‘Sorry, Barbara Joy,’ the boy mumbled.

Selena rolled her eyes. If that was what dating was like, then you could keep. And what fool had named her “Joy?”

***

Selena nodded her head and made “uh-huh” and “hmm” sounds at what seemed like the appropriate places. That is to say, whenever he paused momentarily. The pauses were never long enough for her to offer an actual response. There was no gap in the conversation for her to talk. Not that she would have much actual to say about the various ways college football players could expect to be injured during their careers. Sports. Ugh. It was warm enough without running around and life was hazardous enough without slamming into other heavily padded young people running around at high speed. She had never been a cheerleader and had far too much self-respect to be in the marching band. Sports were dull and the people who played them were generally likewise.

The boy who had brought her here, to a burger joint with faded reprints of Civil War photographs on the walls and bad country music on the radio, was in one of her literature classes. She had thought, naively it seemed, that he might consider literature as an interesting topic of conversation. So far, he had talked entirely about himself and sports.

On the other side of the restaurant, a couple were arguing. She’d seen them both around. He played college football. She was a cheerleader. It was all so obvious and boring. The cheerleader started crying and the football player looked around desperately looking for some help.

‘Are you still talkin’?’ Selena asked, cutting across her date’s continuing chatter.

He continued talking for a half dozen words before he realised that he’d been interrupted. ‘What?’

Selena slowly ate a fry. ‘You have talkin’ and talkin’ since we got here twenty-three minutes ago. Do you honestly imagine that you are _so_ fascinatin’ that anyone wants to hear you drone on and on?’

Her date’s face turned an interesting shade of purple. ‘I get lots of dates!’

‘Sure you do,’ Selena said. ‘Girls gotta eat. How many _second_ dates do you get?’

He opened and closed his mouth. ‘I only asked you out because Donnie Hardy said you put out.’

She smiled sweetly. ‘If you’d stop talking about yourself for five minutes then I might have.’

He opened and closed his mouth. ‘I want my money back.’

‘I want my time back. Looks like neither of us is getting what we want.’

His hands curled into fists. ‘I paid for your dinner!’

She sat back in her chair. ‘And I said thank you, even though it’s not very good. The next girl you take to a burger place, spend the extra couple dollars and go to _Louie’s_.’

He slammed his fists on the table, making the dishes rattle and the condiments fall over.

‘Hey!’ It was the football player. He looked equal parts angry and uncertain as he licked his lips. ‘Mind your tone and put your fists away, okay?’

‘Who the hell do you think you are?’ her date demanded.

‘He’s the one telling you to stop threatening her,’ the cheerleader said, peeping around her boyfriend to glare.

‘Mind your business,’ her date insisted.

‘We’re making it our business,’ the football player said.

The cook, a beefy man with a nose the colour of a tomato, came out from the kitchen. ‘What’s going on?’

The football player waved a finger. ‘This one is waving his fists at his girlfriend.’

‘I paid for her dinner and she’s being a bitch!’

The cheerleader gasped. ‘And you think paying for her dinner means you get to threaten her? What is wrong with you?’

Her date was on his feet. ‘Man, get your girlfriend under control.’

‘Oh, you didn’t just say that!’

Selena picked up her plate, slid across the bench, and scooted away and over to a far corner. She finished her burger, fries, and root beer as the shouting descended into pushing and shoving.

‘Since when do you eat alone?’

Selena forced herself to dab her mouth with her napkin before she looked up. ‘Since when do you care?’

Lucas stole one of her fries. ‘You’re confusin’ curiosity with caring,’ he said. ‘You gotta watch out for that.’

‘I _beg_ your pardon,’ she said with withering sarcasm.

He looked over his shoulder as the footballer and the cook marched out her date. ‘Seems the in-dinner entertainment is over.’

‘Maybe if you ask nicely, they’ll escort you out,’ Selena suggested.

He sat down opposite her. ‘Maybe I could carry you out over my shoulder and give them something to look at.’

Selena raised her eyebrows. ‘Given that they threw him out for bein’ rude to me, I would _love_ to see you try.’

‘Playing innocent always was your gift,’ he admitted.

‘What’re you doin’ here, Lucas?’

He shrugged. ‘Figured I’d stop by and see how you’re doin’.’

Selena rested her chin in her palm. ‘Honey, is your daddy bein’ mean? Do you need to talk about it?’

He picked up her fries and ate a couple. ‘You’re doin’ well with the money he’s givin’ you.’

Selena shrugged. ‘I didn’ see anyone else offerin’ to pay for me.’

‘You didn’t ask,’ he said pointedly.

‘I didn’t ask your daddy.’

His eyes narrowed a fraction. ‘You didn’t?’

‘Good Lord, Lucas, did you spend all this time thinkin’ I did?’ she demanded. ‘Why would I do that if I didn’t ask you?’

‘I was wonderin’ that myself,’ he said. ‘I wouldn’t have thought your daddy would ask. He hates my daddy and I don’t think he likes you enough to overcome it.’

She laughed, annoyed to hear her own bitterness threaded in it. ‘My daddy most certainly does _not_ like me enough for that.’

Lucas sucked the traces of salt and fat from his fingertips. ‘You’re paintin’ me a mystery here, Selena. If you didn’t ask and your daddy didn’t ask, then how’d you end up the recipient of my daddy’s largesse?’

‘He offered.’

‘What?’

It was her turn to shrug. ‘He offered. He knew I wanted to come to college, and he knew my daddy wasn’t goin’ to pay.’

Lucas pursed his lips. ‘Why would he do that?’

‘You should ask him.’

‘We ain’t currently on the best speaking terms,’ he admitted. ‘Besides, you wouldn’t take it if you didn’t know why he was givin’ it.’

‘I only know what he told me,’ she said. ‘For all I know he might be full of it.’

‘Maybe,’ Lucas said. ‘Maybe you should tell me anyway.’

‘Well, he needed me out Trinity for a couple years, I’m pretty sure that was true enough. If I hadn’t gone of my own volition… He didn’t say what would happen straight out but nothing good I’m sure.’

Lucas was frowning. ‘He say _why_?’

‘You won’t like it.’

‘I already don’t like it. Might as well spit all the poison out at once.’

Selena shrugged. ‘He thinks I’d help you win. He says you’re not ready for that yet. In a few years, when I’ve finished college, you might be.’

She saw fury flash in his eyes for a fraction of a moment, before it was masked. As sudden and shocking as a shark fin cutting a tranquil ocean before sinking down below. She couldn’t stop her flinch, or her confusion when he laughed.

‘You think I’m lyin’?’ she demanded.

‘Oh no, as much as you lie like Ginger Rodgers dances, I’m sure right now you’re tellin’ the truth,’ he said. ‘I’m sure he’s tellin’ the truth too and I’m damn sure I’ve never heard him be as honest with me.’

Selena folded her arms. ‘I can’t say you’re putting me in much of a mind to help you win.’

‘Seems fortunate since accordin’ to my daddy I won’t be needin’ it for four years,’ Lucas said.

Selena threw a fry at him. ‘Be glad I already drank my root beer.’

He pressed his hand to his chest. ‘Be still my beating heart.’

‘If you don’t need anythin’ from me then why are you here?’ she asked. ‘You coulda asked me all of this before I left.’

He drummed his fingers on the counter. ‘Your food is cold. Let’s walk.’

Selena stood up. ‘If you came all this way just to wet your pecker, you could at least have brought me something pretty.’

‘Walk us past an ice scream shop and I’ll buy you a cone,’ he offered.

‘My hero.’

***

They picked up ice creams and strolled back to her apartment. She’d forgotten the way his musk wound its way into her lungs. College was full of boys. It was full of tall, handsome, and arrogant boys. There were very few _men_. Lucas was inconstant, petulant sometimes, and selfish most times. But he was undoubtedly a man. Selena knew that if a mugger stepped out with a gun Lucas wouldn’t flinch or panic. She knew he would protect her, even if he would never let her forget that he’d done it.

Selena believed that she had no illusions about Lucas, but she also acknowledged that believing that might just be the biggest illusion of all.

He stopped to admire the outside of her apartment before following her inside.

‘How’d you get somethin’ this nice on what my daddy is sending you?’

‘How’d you know how much he’s sendin’ me?’

He chuckled. ‘Oh, he was only too happy to give me the grisly details. Rub my nose in what he’d done.’

She turned to look at him. ‘It bothers you that much? You do the same for folks. I’ve heard the whispers about your deals.’

‘My daddy doesn’t _do_ deals and he doesn’t do favours,’ Lucas said. ‘He ain’t exactly interested in policin’ by consent or much else come to that.’

Selena flicked him a look over her shoulder. ‘You ever find out if you should be expectin’ little brothers and sisters?’

‘Wasn’t ever gonna be sisters,’ Lucas said, leaning back against the wall. ‘Could be interestin’ though. Seein’ young ladies in a different way.’

Selena rolled her eyes as she put the coffee maker on. ‘Somehow I doubt it would help.’

Lucas touched his fingertips to the back of her neck and trailed them down her spine. She looked at him over her shoulder.

‘Am I forgiven then?’ she asked.

‘Forgiveness ain’t really my thing.’ He pulled her close. ‘I can’t say I was pleased to hear what you done from him.’

‘Hmm.’ She ran her fingers over his tie. ‘You were on one of your tears, barely talkin’ to little me.’

‘I know we have our little… disagreements now and then,’ he admitted. ‘But we always make up, and it’s sweeter for it.’

Selena pushed herself up onto the counter and held out her feet. ‘You didn’t answer my question.’

‘About what?’ He slipped off her shoes then slid his hands up her legs to peel down her nylons.

‘You daddy tryin’ to replace you.’

He carefully placed the nylons on the back of the kitchen chair. ‘The only lady with whom he was successful was unsurprisingly not well pleased at findin’ herself pregnant. Given a little assistance she decided she preferred not to be.’

Selena raised her eyebrows. ‘Good lord.’

Lucas smirked. ‘Why Miss Coombs, are you shocked?’

‘Seems like I am,’ she said. ‘Didn’t think it could happen anymore.’

Lucas leaned in to kiss her neck. ‘Well, if it helps, she’ll live a lot longer this way.’

Selena closed her eyes. ‘It really doesn’t.’

***

Selena came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, and followed the sound of the television back to the bedroom.

‘You didn’t tell me why you came.’

Lucas smirked at her. Selena put her hand on her hip.

‘Hilarious,’ she said dryly. ‘Why are you _here_ and not back in Trinity?’

‘Can’t I be here to check up on an errant citizen of Trinity? Especially one with such a history of violence and civil disobedience.’

She dropped her towel and began drying herself. ‘Now you’re tryin’ to flatter me.’

He gave a little growl in the back of his throat. ‘Looks like you don’t need flattery.’

‘Every girl needs flattery.’

Lucas rolled onto his back. ‘Since you so cruelly abandoned me –’

‘Beats dyin’,’ Selena interjected.

‘ – I am lookin’ for new… acquaintances,’ he said, deliberately ignoring her comment,

If he hoped for outrage or jealous then he was disappointed. Selena merely began dressing.

‘Your daddy said you couldn’t replace me,’ she said sweetly.

Lucas’s upper lip curled. ‘Well, I didn’t say “replace” you. I’m thinkin’ more… supplementin’ my natural drive and ambition.’

‘Uh-huh. Good luck with that.’

He gently tapped her leg with his foot. ‘I didn’t say nothin’ about you going on a date with that ass.’

Selena laughed. ‘Are we gonna play this game? Honey, there ain’t a girl in Trinity you wouldn’t mess around with if the mood took you.’

‘What’re you gettin’ dressed for?’

She sat on the bed to pull on her nylons. ‘Could be that the boss would still pay me if I went in to work in the all-together but if he did, I don’t think I’d want to take it.’

‘Boss?’ Lucas echoed, sitting up. ‘Since when do you work?’

‘Says the man who had me babysittin’ not so long ago.’

Lucas checked his watch. ‘You’re goin’ babysittin’ first thing in the mornin’? You haven’t even had breakfast.’

‘Actually, I have the early shift at the diner,’ she said. ‘It’s honest work, it pays for this place, and I can double my wage in tips if I wear a little lipstick and smile.’

Lucas crossed his legs at the ankle. ‘Can’t figure why the defensiveness, Selena. Ain’t no shame in honest work.’

She narrowed her eyes. ‘You ever _try_ honest work?’

He gave her a sly smile. ‘No, but I do like to see other folk enjoying it.’

‘Are you gettin’ up or do I have to charge you rent?’

He sat up, padded across to the pile of his clothes on the dresser, and dug out his wallet. He peeled notes from a roll and held them out to her.

‘What’s that for?’ she asked, not touching it.

‘What do you think?’

‘I know what I _think_ ,’ she said. ‘And it ain’t pretty.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘I’m not puttin’ it on your dresser. I don’t pay to pass time.’

‘I don’t charge for it!’ she snapped.

‘Take the damn money, Selena,’ he said. ‘I don’t want any girl of mine waitressing. You’re better than that. I’m better than that.’

She shook her head but took the money. ‘I don’t even know to start with that.’

‘Okay, fine, tell yourself I’m doing it so I can look my daddy in the eye,’ he suggested.

Selena shot him a look. ‘That I can believe.’

‘You don’t got a problem takin’ money from my daddy but me you question?’ he complained.

Selena put her hand on her hip. ‘He did that because he thinks I’m useful or strong or somethin’. I don’t much like your daddy, Lucas, but I like him thinkin’ that. I don’t like him, and I don’t much care if I only exist to him as something belongin’ to you. But I care that _you_ think that.’

‘This is ‘cause I called you my girl?’ he asked incredulously. ‘Men say that all the time.’

She nodded. ‘They don’t mean the way that you mean it.’

He pursed his lips ‘I didn’t come here to argue with you.’

Selena pushed back her hair. ‘I need to get to work.’

‘Quit,’ Lucas said.

She shook her head. ‘You don’t want me dependent on you, Lucas, you might think you do, but you don’t. You might think you want to control me, but you don’t. If I was dependent on you, Lucas, then I would be resentful, and you would be annoyed. If you _controlled_ me, if you even could, then you would enrage me, and I would bore you.’

He smiled slightly at that. ‘Selena, I am damn sure that you would never bore me.’

‘Maybe,’ she said. ‘Maybe not. Let’s not risk it.’

He shook his head. ‘You cannot _want_ to spend your Saturday mornin’ workin’ in a diner.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Listen to the rich man’s son who thinks being a server is a fate worse than death.’ She kissed his cheek. ‘If it bothers you so much, I’ll find another job. Somethin’ that might reflect better on me as your property.’

‘I never said that you were my property,’ he said.

Selena looked at him over her shoulder. ‘It’s been in every word you’ve said to me since my sixteenth birthday.’

***

Selena collected her things as the room began to empty of students. She was very aware of her former date sat a few rows away glowering at her. Some people really needed to get a sense of perspective. She was quite sure that he’d have many more failed dates. The other girls were probably just less honest about why.

Outside a gaggle of students were accreting around the noticeboard. Selena was going to walk on past, she was not much interested in extra activities or clubs. Socialising was not her priority. The truth was that she didn’t much enjoy spending time with people her own age. Older people were far more interesting and younger people were much more open. Older people challenged her, and younger people relaxed her.

Then she heard “curfew,” and stopped.

‘What’s goin’ on?’ she asked the girl nearest her.

‘There’s been another attack,’ the girl said, wide-eyed. ‘The campus police are enforcing a curfew.’

‘ _Another_ attack?’

‘Bless your heart,’ the girl said. ‘There have been just a gaggle of boys attacked at night.’

Selena shrugged easily. ‘They probably all got too fresh with their dates.’

The girl gave her a dark look. ‘Not that kind of attacked.’

Selena looked past her to the noticeboard. ‘If it’s boys gettin’ attacked then why is the curfew for all students?’

A male student laughed. ‘Well, it’s not like ladies can wander around after dark on their own.’

‘Why not?’ Selena asked.

He put his hand on his hip. ‘Uh, because it ain’t safe for ladies after dark?’

‘But if there ain’t no boys around then what’s there to be afraid of?’ Selena asked sweetly.

‘Maybe we should just have a curfew for boys anyhow,’ another girl suggested lightly.

‘That ain’t funny,’ the boy protested.

Selena raised an eyebrow. ‘Who’s joking?’

***

Selena sat down on a bench and opened up the newspaper. It was a little cool to be sat out for any length of time but that was okay. She didn’t mind that. She didn’t much follow the news as a matter of course, but it seemed wise to get herself up to speed. There was a big spread on page seven about the assaults on the “poor, valiant boys.” She pursed her lips. Four attacks on male students and they announce a curfew. Lord knew how many girls had been grabbed and groped in the same period and nobody was writing articles or calling curfews for them.

‘Mind if I sit by you?’

Selena looked over the newspaper. The speaker was handsome, if your taste ran to the kind of small, perfectly symmetrical features you saw on dolls. He had blue eyes and thick, dark-blond hair cut short and swept back. She saw a hundred like him in the hallways every day. But his voice was deep enough to have a touch of a creak and she did like that. It gave a certain gravity to a boy who might not earn it any other way.

‘It’s a free country,’ she allowed.

He had a little bagged lunch that he set down next to him. It made her smile although she couldn’t figure quite why.

‘I’m Marcus,’ he said, opening his lunch bag.

‘Selena.’

‘I know,’ he said. ‘You work at the diner. Used to, anyway.’

Selena licked her lips as she turned a page of the newspaper. ‘My gentleman friend didn’t like me working there. I’m lookin’ for new employment.’

Marcus smiled slightly. ‘Really. You don’t seem like the kind of girl to be told what to do by her boyfriend.’

‘He ain’t exactly my boyfriend,’ she said. ‘Although he’s certainly not a gentleman either.’

‘You don’t have to do that,’ Marcus said. ‘You tell me to go jump in a lake if you want. I don’t need to hear that you’re dating some other guy before I’ll stop bothering you.’

Selena raised an eyebrow. ‘You say that like I should know somethin’ about what you do or don’t need to hear. I don’t.’

‘Fair,’ he said. ‘You get a lot of boys pushing their attentions?’

‘Yes, and when they persist in believin’ that “no” means “try harder” it can be quite tiresome.’

Marcus took his sandwich out of his lunch bag. ‘You ain’t said no to me yet.’

She looked at him from under her lashes. ‘I don’t remember seein’ you at the diner.’

‘Course not,’ he said. ‘I don’t make a fuss, I don’t leer at you, and I can’t afford to tip big. I’m just one of the many. Lost in the crowd.’

Selena turned another page. ‘Poor you.’

‘If I asked you for a date, would you say no?’

She shrugged. ‘Probably.’

‘Why probably?’

She looked at him. ‘I don’t much like the idea of you spyin’ on me at work and then followin’ me around campus to sit next to me.’

He took a bite of his sandwich. After he finished chewing, he put his sandwich down. ‘I get how I made it sound like that,’ he said. ‘But I wasn’t following you anywhere.’

‘That so?’

He pointed at a nearby building. ‘I just came out. Saw you strolling over and figured I’d take a chance come over and talk to you.’

Selena crossed her legs. ‘If this is because Dewey Hardy has been tellin’ people that I put out then I will be very annoyed.’

Marcus pulled a face. ‘Even if he was in any state to be telling anyone _anything,_ I don’t think I’d be inclined to listen to that kind of talk.’

She tilted her head. ‘Is this where you tell me that you’re tryin’ to save my soul?’

Marcus grinned. ‘Can’t I respect a lady without being accused of that?’

‘It’d be a first,’ she said. She bit her lip as she looked him up and down. ‘I don’t know anythin’ about you that I should go out on a date with you.’

He shifted on his seat so that he was facing her. ‘What d’you wanna know?’

‘Do you go to school here?’

He jerked a thumb at the library. ‘I just told you I was in there.’

‘You did,’ she said. ‘But I didn’t see you and you didn’t even say what buildin’ it is.’

He grinned a little more. ‘It’s the library. I was in there returning some textbooks. I’m here studying history.’

She pursed her lips. ‘What’s you preferred period of history?’

‘Gold rush,’ he said. ‘You were thinking I was gonna say Civil War, weren’t you?’

‘Some war or other,’ she said. ‘Seems like it’s all plays on the History channel.’

Marcus nodded. ‘Yeah, but only old men watch that. What’re you studying?’

‘Maybe I’m not a student,’ she said. ‘Maybe I’m the person attackin’ boys and I’m just here scopin’ for victims.’

He leaned back. ‘That being the case, it was _bold_ of you to tell me.’

‘Didn’t you hear? Fortune favours the bold.’ She looked at her watch. ‘I have to go. I have class.’

‘Or a boy to stalk,’ he suggested.

She winked at him. ‘I told you that _in confidence_.’

‘My lips will be sealed as soon as you tell me if I can see you again,’ he said.

Selena began to stroll away. ‘It ain’t like I can stop you seein’ me.’

‘You know that’s not what I meant!’ he called.

She smiled back sweetly. ‘I know.’

***

Curfew. What a monumentally stupid idea. All it meant was that instead of sitting around their comfy office drinking coffee and watching the game on the TV, the campus cops were driving around taking their irritation out on everyone they caught. There was no shortage of people _to_ catch. Selena wasn’t alone in thinking that a curfew was idiotic or having little time for rules generally. Rules were for people dumb enough to follow them. Not that Selena was a _rebel_ , that got you entirely too much of the wrong type of attention. People who made a big fuss about breaking rules thought that the fuss was the important thing. It wasn’t. Breaking the rules was important. Getting away with was more important.

So pretty much Selena’s entire life she nodded, smiled, said whatever authority wanted to hear, and then did whatever the hell she wanted. She had realised when she was young that just as there was social cachet there was also a kind of… moral cachet. She tried to establish that she was a Good Girl in the knowledge that if she was caught doing bad things it would most likely be considered a mistake. Good Girls made mistakes. Bad Girls did bad things. One of them was punished far more severely than the other.

So, while other students defiantly carried bottles of booze while they broke curfew, Selena carried textbooks and a bookbag. If she was stopped then she would be _terribly sorry officer, sometimes a girl just doesn’t know everything that’s going on_.

As she walked past a group of boys hooting and hollering, ugh, a campus security car swerved to a halt. Selena rolled her eyes as the officers tumbled out and marched towards the boys. One side drunk and the other drunk on power. This was likely to get… rowdy.

‘Carry your books?’

Selena half-turned. She wasn’t sure if she should smile or scowl. ‘Marcus, right?’

‘You remembered,’ he said, smiling slightly.

‘I make a point of rememberin’ people stalkin’ me.’

He pointed at the dorm they were stood in front of. ‘I live in there. Saw you through the window.’

‘I’m supposed to believe that?’

He shrugged. ‘Maybe _you’re_ stalking _me_.’

She tilted her head. ‘You think you’re handsome enough for me to stalk?’

Marcus scratched his forehead. ‘I guess, I mean, Joe Cornell looked like he got him with the ugly stick even before he got attacked.’

Selena raised her eyebrows. ‘Joe Cornell was one of them?’

‘Sure.’ Marcus lowered his voice. ‘Kinda funny, ain’t it, we both know at least two of them.’

‘Hilarious,’ Selena said.

Marcus licked his lips. ‘So, can I walk you home?’

‘I’m drivin’, I’m parked around the corner,’ she admitted.

‘Oh. You wanna walk me home?’

Selena laughed. ‘You just said you live right there.’

He pouted. ‘But there’s someone attacking college boys. Maybe it’d be safer if you walked me up to my room. Checked there ain’t nobody hiding under my bed.’

‘Goodnight, Marcus,’ she said firmly.

‘Goodnight, Selena.’ He turned and began strolling back to the dorm. ‘See you tomorrow.’

‘What? What’s happening tomorrow?’ she called.

He threw her a grin over his shoulder and tapped his nose.

***

She saw Lucas talking to a football player. He was all the way across the quad, but she’d know him anywhere. Even in the mild fall weather he was wearing that duster she’d bought him for Christmas. It had been expensive, but she had inherited a little money when her auntie died, and she liked him walking around wearing a sign that she had some ownership of him too. There were other girls, she’d never expected otherwise, but they didn’t mean nothing. Just like the boys she sometimes passed her time with meant nothing.

Well, she didn’t have time to spend wondering what Lucas Buck was doing with his life. She needed to get to the clinic. Passing time with confused veterans who weren’t sure always which country, century, or plane of existence they were in wasn’t exactly her idea of fun. But it paid well enough and there would probably be less likelihood of her ass getting grabbed. She hoped.

She yawned as she started up her little car and pulled out onto the street. It had been another late night. She realised that she hadn’t seen Marcus. She hadn’t even gone out on a date with him and he was already letting her down. Men. She hoped that Lucas hadn’t done… something. She wouldn’t put it past him at all, even as he was off doing who knew what with who knew who. She had no intention of anything much with Marcus, she didn’t need anyone to buy her dinner, and besides he was a freshman. Everyone knew they needed copious housebreaking just to get them halfway decent. Frankly she didn’t have the time or inclination to start training up a boy into a man. Still, he was easy on the eye, and his interest was flattering. Men thought that leering and entitled demands were flattering. They were wrong.

Selina was reading to Mr Lewisham when someone knocked on the door. ‘I’ll get that I guess,’ she said. ‘Be right back.’

She was expecting an orderly or perhaps a visitor. A visitor might be nice. Some of these folks didn’t seem like they’d had any in a while.

‘Marcus?’ she asked. ‘What’re you going?’

He spread out his hands to encompass the trolley. ‘Serving dinner.’

‘Uh-huh. Why’re you doin’ that _here_?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s my job. Before you start yelling about me stalking you, I’ve been working here three weeks already.’

Selena pursed her lips. ‘Really?’

‘Yup. Ask anyone.’

‘That seems mighty suspicious to me,’ Selena said.

‘I agree,’ he said. ‘I’m starting to wonder what about me might be making you follow me around like a puppy.’

Selena rolled her eyes. ‘If I let you take me out on a date will you quit tryin’ _so_ hard to be charmin’? It’s makin’ me feel a little queasy.’

Marcus grinned. ‘So, I should take you out and _not_ try to funny and likeable? Well, it’ll be difficult, but I think I can manage it.’

‘You’re already makin’ me regret it,’ she said, trying not to smile. ‘What time does your shift end?’

‘Eight,’ he said. ‘I have to hide from the campus cops a lot.’

‘Me too.’ She pushed back her hair. ‘Alright, you can take me out when we finish here.’

‘Looking forward to it.’

***

Selena was on her break when the campus cops came to question her. She sat back in the battered blue armchair, toying with the worn plush on the arms, and easing her shoes partly off her feet.

The campus cops looked around the little staff room with vague interest. She nearly laughed at them, pretending to have some clue how to go about investigating a series of dangerous crimes.

‘You don’t stand up when someone wants to talk to you?’ the younger one said. He was maybe thirty, with dirty brown hair, and blue eyes tinged in red. Selena would’ve bet a solid dollar that he wanted desperately to be a _real_ cop, although he’d settle for soldier, but he was too stupid or too unfit to get in to either.

‘Shut up, Carl,’ the older one said, before she could reply. ‘Please excuse him, Miss. It’s been a long week.’ He smoothed down his sparse grey hair and looked at her legs. ‘I’m officer Taylor. We’re lookin’ into this whole thing with these boys bein’ attacked.’

‘You’re breaking curfew,’ Carl said flatly.

Selena tipped her head. ‘I’m sorry if I’m causin’ you a problem,’ she said meekly. She crossed her legs. ‘But I’m at work. I think I’m probably safe.’

‘We’re not here to protect you,’ Carl retorted.

Selena raised her eyebrows. ‘Oh, my goodness, are you here to arrest me? Am I a suspect?’

Taylor shot Carl a filthy look. ‘No, of _course_ not. Here’s the thing, Miss Coombs, we’ve been talkin’ to the victims and their friends and their families. Your name has come up for four of the five boys so far.’

‘My goodness,’ she said. ‘But I thought I read that the boys didn’t see their attacker?’

Carl snorted. ‘Yeah, what kind of coward uses a stun gun? What happened to a fair god damned fight?’

‘A stun gun. My goodness.’

Taylor glared at Carl. ‘Go stand in the hallway.’

‘But –’

‘Right now!’

Selena hid a smile as Carl stamped away. Then she straightened her skirt. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said. ‘I hope I didn’t say the wrong thing.’

Taylor shifted his feet. ‘I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention the stun gun thing to anyone. He’s new. He really wanted to be in the regular police, but those places are closed shops if you don’t have the grades. You gotta know someone to look the other way. I’m tryin’ to train him up properly.’

‘That’s kind of you,’ she said sweetly. ‘So, how may I help you?’

He spread his hands. ‘I’ll be honest with you, Miss, I don’t know. We’ve got five boys who’ve had the shi.. the cra… the heck beat out of them. We’ve found a bunch of people they have in common but you’re the most connected. Two of ‘em you dated. One of them apparently… assaulted you and the other one had a whole drawer of stolen underwear with your name on the laundry tag.’

Selena pressed her hand to her chest. ‘Dear Lord!’

‘That just leaves this Dewey kid. Everyone tells us he don’t know you but they got this… look. I don’t trust it.’

Selena shook her head. ‘I’m afraid that he did ask me out. When I said no, he ran around slanderin’ my reputation in the most heinous fashion.’

Taylor shook his head. ‘I must admit to you, Miss, some of these boys… Well, I can see the urge to take a bat to ‘em.’

Selena shrugged. ‘I don’t know what to tell you, Sir, I don’t have a brother who might be defendin’ my honour and my daddy is a preacher back in Trinity.’

Taylor tapped his foot. ‘You got an ex-boyfriend, maybe? Or some boy who’s been hangin’ around you. Pretty girl like, I’m sure you get admirers.’

Selena made a show of thinking about it. ‘I can’t imagine either of them doing anything like that.’

‘Them, Miss? Who’re we talking about here?’ he asked quickly.

She sighed. ‘I was seein’ a young man back home. He’s been on campus a couple times recently. But he’s a sheriff’s deputy. His daddy is the sheriff.’

Taylor frowned. ‘You’ve seen him around campus recently?’

‘Sure, I saw him most lately just today.’ She played with a lock of her hair. ‘I think this is where Lucas came to school so maybe he was just catchin’ up with old friends.’

Taylor pulled out a notebook. ‘Lucas what now?’

‘Buck,’ she said very clearly.

‘Right.’

The door was shoved open with a bang and Carl stood in the doorway.

‘What?’ Taylor demanded.

‘I just been talking to this orderly,’ Carl said. ‘He was mentioned by that Dewey ass.’

‘So what?’

Carl jerked his head at Selena. ‘He told me that he’s taking Miss Coombs out to dinner tonight.’

Selena rolled her eyes. ‘He’s been buggin’ me for a date for a few days.’

Taylor tapped his foot. ‘I see. Well, you take of yourself, Miss Coombs. I understand that you youngsters don’t think the curfew is necessary, but it is for your safety. Be especially careful if you start dating any new boys.’

She gave him a little salute. ‘Will do, boss.’

***

There were times when it felt like Selena spent half her life in diners. It was a relief then, and more than a little surprise, when they ended up at a Chinese restaurant. Probably the only Chinese restaurant in a fifty-mile radius if the general suspicion of locals towards “foreign food” was anything to go by.

‘This doesn’t bother you?’ Selena asked as she parked the car.

‘I got a real hankering for some spring rolls,’ Marcus said.

She smiled. ‘Not that. Me drivin’ you.’

He grinned at her. ‘Beats walking.’

‘That all you got to say?’

Marcus unbuckled his seatbelt. ‘I’m kinda envious you’ve got this sweet ride.’

‘I _earned_ this car, you can believe that,’ Selena said firmly. ‘Nobody was givin’ me any handouts.’

Marcus got out, walked around, and opened her door for her. ‘I feel like I’ve accidentally hit a nerve.’

Selena stood up and let him close her door behind her. ‘You’ll make it up to me with dinner.’

‘I’m hoping too.’

Maybe it was a movement from the corner of her eye. Maybe it was a sound she hardly heard. Whatever it was, something made her turn.

Lucas lounged back against his car. Selena sighed.

‘Marcus, you wanna go on in? I’ll catch up in a minute.’

He turned around and looked over at Lucas. ‘Your gentleman who’s no gentleman?’

‘He’s a pain in my butt.’

Marcus scratched his forehead. ‘Sure, but he’s also tall, handsome, a little older, and apparently rich. What’s not to hate about that package?’

Selena laughed. ‘Believe me the personality is plenty deterrent.’

‘Do you want me to… Do something?’

She shook her head. ‘Just go on in.’

He blew out his cheeks. ‘Oh, thank the Lord. I’m pretty sure he’d beat me up and then some.’

She watched him go into the restaurant and then walked over to Lucas. ‘What?’

‘What?’ he replied. ‘Is that how you talk to someone you set the campus cops on and didn’t even bother to warn?’

She tilted her head. ‘Seems like.’

Lucas touched her hair. ‘I’m choosin’ to take that as a kind of affectionate teasing.’

‘What do you want, Lucas?’ Selena asked.

‘I want us to be friends again. Not to say that this aggression and tension doesn’t make for an excitin’ time but… I’m tired. Selena. Ain’t you ready to relax a little? Just talk and picnic. Do things regular people do.’

‘I thought you were mad at me on account of me movin’ to college on your daddy’s nickel,’ she said quietly.

‘Sure,’ he said. ‘But I guess I should’ve seen that comin’. Him bein’ sneaky is a new tack. He’s normally as subtle as a brick.’ 

She folded her arms. ‘How about me? Am I subtle as a brick?’

Lucas shook his head. ‘You’re more in the nature of one of them little knives. The ones that slip in and you hardly know it’s happened until you’re bleeding on the floor.’

‘A stiletto.’

‘Right.’

‘You might be surprised,’ she said.

Lucas tipped up her chin and kissed her softly.

‘What was that for?’ she murmured.

‘Seems like you’re hankerin’ for some roamance,’ he said. ‘Can’t figure another reason you’d be lettin’ that little boy take you out to eat with all the money he’s scraped together from his allowance.’

‘Maybe I’m _lonely_ ,’ she said.

‘Okay,’ Lucas said. ‘I ain’t askin’ you not to date him. I’m not gonna go demand honour be satisfied. Maybe I can’t be around as much as you need to assuage your loneliness.’ He kissed her again. ‘But I am gonna be around, Selena. You’ll always be my girl. You know it as well as I do.’

She said nothing but couldn’t stop herself nodding. She turned and began walking back towards the restaurant.

‘Enjoy your dinner,’ Lucas called.

She looked at him over her shoulder. ‘Why’d the campus cops let you go?’

‘No evidence,’ he said. ‘I’d say it was because I was innocent but since when did that stop anything.’

‘Coming from a sheriff’s deputy that is less than reassuring,’ she said tartly.

He pursed his lips. ‘They seem pretty intent on catching this perp. Watch yourself, Selena, they’re gonna be on your tail until they do.’

***

Marcus stood up and pulled out her chair for her. ‘I was a little worried that you weren’t gonna come in.’

‘My goodness, what a terrible opinion you have of me,’ she said.

‘There’s something about an ex.’ Marcus sat back down. ‘Lost love. Forbidden passion. I guess it can be potent.’

Selena crossed her legs. ‘Hmm, when you put it like that, maybe I should go back out and see if he’s still there.’

‘Oh, I didn’t mean him. I was totally thinking of my first-grade girlfriend Cathy-May.’

Selena smiled at him. ‘You said you were going to stop tryin’ to be funny and charming.’

He shook his head. ‘I did. Mea culpa.’

She opened her menu. ‘I’ll forgive you this once. Don’t do it again.’

‘Gotcha.’

***

The campus cops were on the prowl as they left the restaurant. Selena took the back streets and kept her lights dipped.

‘Do you think we’d have had as much fun if we weren’t breaking the rules?’ Marcus asked.

Selena smiled slyly. ‘You need to be bad more often.’

‘Mildly naughty is about my level,’ he said. ‘Are you gonna tell me that you’re a bad girl?’

She turned the wheel. ‘Shush, don’t tell anyone.’

‘My lips are sealed.’

She parked the cars. ‘Not _too_ sealed I hope.’

‘Only about you being a bad girl,’ he said quickly. ‘Are you sure you don’t wanna go to your place? I have roommates. I think I might’ve left some underwear on the floor…’’

‘I’m sure.’ She kissed his cheek. ‘I’ve been in a boy’s bedroom before. Shockin’ I know.’

He drummed his hands on the dashboard. ‘I hope your daddy isn’t gonna come busting in waving a shotgun.’

‘Believe me, my daddy has given up all hope on my bein’ a good girl,’ she said. ‘And he’s right to.’

Marcus got out of the car and opened her door for her. ‘I’m sure that you’re not as bad as you think.’

‘Well, that’s sweet, but you don’t know me very well.’

***

It was different of course. It was always different with different people. It made sense.

Selena sat up and leaned over the rackety bed to pick up her clothes. She had never been to Lucas’s home. He lived in his daddy’s house, although by all accounts they lived in different wings and had little to do with each other. That hadn’t bothered her too much. She didn’t much like Sheriff Buck and the idea of him seeing her going home after spending a night was _unpleasant_ to say the least.

Maybe, if she was honest with herself, the idea of spending the night with Lucas, seeing his home, seeing his room, was just too normal to attract her. She had no illusions that they were going to get married and have a parcel of children. He wasn’t like that. She didn’t know that _she_ was like that. Oh, sure, he had a momma, but she’d died when he was young, and Selena had never gotten the impression that he was bereft at the loss. That whole business with the doctor’s files hardly seemed like any kind of love. The way Lucas talked about his daddy having more children was more like you heard about royalty having kids to marry off for alliances and whatnot. She was damn sure that neither Buck, father or son, would ever dream of changing a diaper or staying up with a fussy baby. 

Marcus shifted in the bed. Selena watched him for a moment and then continued dressing, Wasn’t that just like a man? Well, it was a stretch to call him a man. He was little more than boy in a man’s body. He was sweet in his way, if sweet was something that you enjoyed.

Her purse was neatly placed on the chair he used as a makeshift wardrobe. He hadn’t asked about it. Lucas might have asked or he might not but either way he would certainly notice that the purse was much larger than she needed and didn’t match her outfit.

She pulled on her little calfskin gloves and pulled the stun gun out of the zipper section of her purse. She tucked it away in Marcus’s underwear drawer. Should she call the campus cops or what that labouring the point?

As she was putting her gloves on, Marcus made a soft, sad, little noise. He really was very sweet.

***

She knew before she opened her door, that Lucas was waiting inside. The essence of him filled a building the way that some people filled a room.

‘Did you forget that we just spoke last night?’ she asked, walking into the living room.

Lucas took a delicate sip of the cup of coffee he was nursing. ‘Last night was last night.’

She put down her purse, took off her shoes, and headed to the kitchen. ‘You want some breakfast?’

‘Maybe later.’

She heard him follow her into the kitchen. As she made fresh coffee, he slid his hands onto her waist.

‘How was your night?’ he asked, kissing her neck.

‘Fine.’

‘Fine?’ Lucas clucked his tongue. ‘That is probably crueller than anything else you did to that boy.’

She shot him a look. ‘I’m not in the mood.’

He turned her around. ‘What’re you in the mood for?’

She rubbed her hair and sighed. ‘A shower. Then a nap.’

Lucas kissed her. ‘Lead the way.’

The End


End file.
